


His Angel

by LokeRosing



Series: Yandere Strawhats [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Gore, Gen, Poor Luffy, Yandere, Yandere Zoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokeRosing/pseuds/LokeRosing
Summary: Zoro had been a lost man, a man without a purpose, a man without direction. That is, until he met him. His Angel.





	His Angel

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU ARE AN INNOCENT CINNAMON ROLL, PLEASE CLOSE THIS TAB AND GO EAT SOME CHOCOLATE!
> 
> Now, onto the story!

* * *

 

Zoro had never been a religious man. Ever since he had been a small boy he thought that having faith in a being that you couldn't even see was idiotic. So any time one of the boys in the Dojo would hold their cross, mumbling to themselves, before a fight, Zoro made sure to pummel them into the ground. Seeing the _faith_ and _hope_ **_extinguish_** from their eyes made him feel _so_ _powerful_ , but more importantly, it had made him _feel_.

When he was little, he hadn’t understood that he was different. When the other boys would laugh at a joke their Sansei had said, Zoro would watch, confused. When the other boys would cry and scream during a thunderstorm, Zoro would sleep soundly. When the other boys would cry for the parents that had abandoned them, Zoro would train. No matter what happened, Zoro was always empty of emotion.

But, when he was standing over a fallen opponent, staring into their eyes as they would beg for mercy, as they would cry, it made a thrill surge through him, made him  _tremble._

 _“Creepy Boy”_ , that’s what they used to call him. _“Bastard boy, a whores child”_ , they would taunt, trying to cause a reaction, but Zoro never reacted. They were right, so why should he become mad?

That was, until _her_. She’d been different from the others. She was able to beat him, to dominate him, and Zoro had _hated it_. Seeing her smug face staring down at him, with the same look he would give his appointments, it had made his blood boil. That had been the first emotion he’d ever felt. **_Rage_**. And he became addicted to it.

Every day and every night, he would train until his feet were _bleeding_ , until his hands were _torn up_ , until he would _collapse from exhaustion_. But, the image of her, fallen by his sword, begging for mercy, _of him plunging her own sword through her_ , made him stand up again.

But, no matter how hard he trained, he was never able to defeat her. So, he picked up a second sword, and when that didn’t work, a third, training harder and harder, until _that night_ came.

She told him that _one day, he would surpass her, because he was a male._ It had made the rage inside of him _flare_. If he ever was to defeat her, he would do so with his own training, not because of his gender. And so, that night, they had made a vow, that one day, one of them would become the greatest sword wielder.

One week later, she died, and the rage that had been inside of Zoro died with her. After her death, Zoro could not feel anything, not even when he defeated his opponents. It had been then that Zoro understood that he was not like others.

He’d _pretended_ to cry at her funeral, _pretended_ to cry when Sensei gave him _her_ sword, _pretended_ to be happy when he won competitions, but inside, he was _empty_. And, as the years went by, he became more and more desperate to _feel_ , to **_feel anything_**. But no matter what he did, that _emptiness_ never disappeared.

When he was fifteen, he broke. He went into his Sensei's room in the middle of the night, with _her_ sword attached to his hip. At the time, Zoro had thought of it as _punishing_ his Sensei, for failing to make Zoro _feel_. He’d felt _nothing_ as he’d woken his Sensei, staring into his groggy eyes before he’d plunged _her_ sword into his beating heart. His Sensei had jerked about, screaming in pain, damning Zoro to hell, before he’d gone still. _So, so_ ** _still_**.

He’d set sail the next morning, leaving behind a burned down Dojo filled with the corpses of teenage boys and an already dead old man. The only things with him had been the clothes on his back and _her_ sword attached to his hip.

He’d traveled the sea, sailing from island to island. He’d been a lost man, a man without a _purpose_. A part of him had still wanted to uphold the vow he’d done to _her_ , but he couldn’t find the motivation. After all, what was the point anyway?

He started to hunt bounties, because even though he couldn’t feel, he still needed food to survive, _even though the thought of dying and leaving this damned existence was quite appealing_. It hadn’t changed anything. He still felt nothing. No matter how many throats he cut, no matter how many he beheaded, no matter how many he tortured, that _emptiness_ never left.

He’d meet Johnny and Yosaku on his travels. Both had wanted to fight him, to become the most feared bounty hunters in the east blue. Zoro hadn’t even broken a sweat defeating them. After the fight, the two had followed him as chicks following their mother. Later, Zoro had damned himself for not killing them sooner, after all, they tried to _separate_ Zoro from _him_.

Zoro could still remember the day he’d meet _him._ He’d been captured by some spoiled brat, but Zoro hadn’t really cared. He'd decided, he was to die. The thought of finally escaping his damned existence had nearly filled him with the **_thrill_** that he’d lost as a young boy.

The sun had burned his skin, thirst had torn up his throat, hunger had turned his gut inside out. He’d felt his life slipping from him, but, he’d never felt so free. Zoro had been ready to die. But then, _he’d_ arrived.

Zoro had looked up when a shadow had come over him. He’d expected to see the spoiled brat or a Marine, but he’d been met with an _Angel_. The sun had framed his body, making it look like he shined, and the sun rays had made a halo around his head.

The Angel had looked concerned, his big eyes scanning Zoro for injuries, before he’d made eye contact with Zoro, and _something_ Zoro had never felt before had exploded inside of him. It had been like taking a deep breath after drowning, or lighting a candle in a dark room. Suddenly, everything had become clear, and the world had been filled with _color_ and _sound_. _How had Zoro been so blind_?

The Angel had put a hand on Zoro’s cheek, breaking him out of his daze. Concerned red colored eyes had stared into his green, a thumb wiping away the tears running down his cheek, _and when had he started to cry?_

“Why are you crying?”, the Angel had asked, and even his voice was the embodiment of _perfection_.

Zoro had opened his mouth to tell the Angel that _he was beautiful_ , but he’d been interrupted when a pink haired boy had called out for the Angel.

“Luffy, get back here before he hurts you!”

 _Luffy._ So that was his name. Yes, it suited Zoro’s Angel. _Zoro’s_ Luffy, it sounded so _perfect_.

“He’s tied up, Coby, he can’t hurt me. Plus, he seems weak!”, Zoro’s Luffy yelled back, starting to turn away from Zoro, and panic had erupted inside of him.

Zoro couldn’t imagine going back to a world without this _Angel_ , the thought made him shudder.

“I-I’m not weak,” Zoro had rasped. “I-I’mma swordsman, ‘m strong, I swear!”, He’d cried desperately.

His Luffy had cocked his head to the side, putting his hands on his hips.

“If you’re a swordsman, where's your swords?”, he asked, and fucking shit, he’d looked so adorable!

“They’re i-in the base. _Please_ Luffy, let me prove myself,” he didn’t care that he’d begged, as long as he got to stay with this _heavenly being_.

“I’ll get your swords, and if you’re strong, I’ll let you join my crew, yes?”, Zoro’s Luffy had agreed, smiling down at the swordsman, and just seeing his smile made Zoro want to bow down and kiss the boys sandaled feet.

Afterwards, when Zoro, Luffy and Coby was sitting in one of the bars on the island, Zoro learned that he was the first to be recruited, and once again, Zoro had felt _happiness_. He would get to spend _every day_ with his Luffy, _alone_ , with _no one else_ to disturb them. Zoro had nearly _giggled_ just thinking about it.

But then, Coby had **_destroyed_** it. Or, _he’d tried to_. He’d asked if he couldn’t go with _them_ to the next island, telling them that he wanted to become a Marine, and he couldn’t really become one on an island that didn’t have a marine base anymore. Zoro had cursed himself for going overboard in destroying the base, but he’d needed to show his Luffy that he was _strong_ , but in retrospect, it may not have been his best idea.

Thankfully, Zoro had been able to fix his mistake. _His_ Luffy had decided that they would stay on the island for one night so that Zoro could get a good night's sleep. Zoro’s Angel was so _thoughtful!_ But, sadly, Zoro had had other things to do that night.

Coby had still been awake when Zoro had entered his room. Coby had been confused, but it had soon been replaced by _terror_.

Zoro had drove his sword though the pink boy’s chest, and when the boy had collapsed to the ground, the **_thrill_** that had always run through him when he’d been young, once more engulfed his being. Only now, it was a thousand times stronger. A crazed smile had spread over his lips, as he’d crouched down in front of the dying boy, watching as the light left his eyes.

This, _this_ was what he’d been searching for. _This_ was his _purpose_. He had been brought to this world to protect _his_ Angels journey, to cut a _bloody_ path that _his_ Luffy could walk on to his dream.

And Zoro would stay by _his_ Luffy’s, _his Angels_ , side. _**F**_ ** _orever_** _ **.**_

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you liked it, please leave a comment and/kudos. I would really appreciate it. 
> 
> Hope you have a great day!
> 
> See you when I see you!


End file.
